Loving you
by purplehamster
Summary: Syed and Christian the day after the I love you in the Vic. Warning: contains explicit same-sex.


Syed couldn't remember ever having felt this happy before in his life. The previous day it had been Denise and Lucas's wedding and at the Vic in the evening Christian had said he loved him. He smiled as he remembered that moment. He had felt so ridiculously happy at hearing those words yet at the same time he knew that Amira was looking over so he was worried and so he had accused Christian of being drunk and then said to behave as she was looking. Later on Syed had taken hold of Christian's hand just before Denise threw her flowers and Christian had looked down in surprised pleasure. To be holding hands in public seemed so daring and exciting and the two of them had looked at each other after Amira caught the flowers and shared a loving look.

Christian looked over at Syed sitting on his sofa. Syed had a wistful smile on his face and looked to be miles away. What was he thinking about he wondered. He took their coffees over and sat down next to Syed pulling him in for an embrace.

"What are you thinking about Sy?"

Syed looked at him and said "I was thinking about last night."

He didn't say anymore and Christian didn't want to push it. He knew Syed loved him but he didn't want to force him to say it if he wasn't yet ready. They sat together drinking their coffees and chatting generally about various things. They were teasing and laughing with each other and easy in each other's company. Syed was so happy today and Christian loved to see him like this. They shared a few light kisses and then suddenly Syed was looking very deeply at Christian and then he started to kiss him hard and his tongue was gently probing and teasing and Christian responded eagerly. They carried on this kiss for a long time and then Syed was putting his hands under Christian's shirt and feeling around. He pushed Christian down onto the sofa so he was lying down and Syed straddled his legs and started to undo his shirt buttons. Christian was happy to let Syed carry on and knew he wanted to be in charge. He closed his eyes as he felt Syed's hands sliding across his chest and down to the sides. Syed slid the shirt off and then kissed his way all around Christian's chest flicking his tongue across his nipples making them stiffen. He moved his head downwards until he reached the top of Christian's jeans and gently kissed all along the belt-line.

"Sy that feels so good".

Christian started to pull at his jeans to slip them off but Syed stopped his hand.

"Patience lover" he whispered and Christian groaned.

He felt like he was about to come in his jeans if Syed kept this teasing up for much longer. He tried reaching a hand down to touch himself but Syed grabbed hold of it and held it down. He carried on licking, blowing and kissing down and up his chest and down the sides where Christian was really sensitive. Christian started to move under him and Syed knew he was more than ready. He sat up and undid Christian's jeans. He slid them down and then his boxers. He then kissed and licked very slowly all the way up the inside of Christian's legs and then down again. He trailed a hand behind him which lightly caressed Christian's skin which felt like it was on fire. This carried on for ages and each time he edged nearer to where Christian wanted him. When Syed reached near the top of his legs Christian groaned and called out

"please Syed please I can't take much more".

Syed smiled moved down to his feet one more time and then slowly but surely kissed his way back up again. When he got to the top his hand took hold of Christian's cock and played with it slowly to start tip to top and back again and his other hand grabbed hold of Christian's balls and gently squeezed them. Christian couldn't believe the wonderful sensations this was giving him. Syed let go of his balls and reached round for the lube and dipped his hand in. He then moved his hand round the back and caressed his cheeks and then slipped a finger in very slowly and gently.

"Shit Sy that feels so good".

Christian groaned and his hands reached down to Syed. Syed let go of his cock and kissed his way up to Christian's face and the two of them were kissing so hard. Syed's tongue was darting in and out of Christian's mouth echoing the movement of his finger down below which was still working its magic and then Syed pulled back smiled at him and slowly moved down again. His mouth moved down and without warning he took Christian's cock in his mouth. He slowly moved his mouth up and down up and down and increased the pressure bit by bit. Christian was in heaven, the feeling of his lover down on him was unbelievable and with his finger echoing his movements as well, he knew he couldn't hold on much longer. Syed could tell that Christian was close and he increased the speed of his mouth up and down the length of Christian's cock and licked the tip and length of it and then he added an extra finger. "Syed I'm going to come in a minute" gasped Christian "this feels so good".

Syed felt him pulsing in his mouth and knew this was it and Christian was bucking under him and shouting out his name. Syed swallowed his come and slowly moved back up so he could lie on Christian's chest. He could feel Christian's chest still panting heavily under him and he smiled, he loved that he could have that effect on him. Syed lay there breathing in the scent of him and his eyes started to close as he felt drowsy.

Christian's breathing slowed down and Syed sensed that he was watching him. He opened his eyes to find those gorgeous green ones looking at him with such love it nearly took his breath away. Christian moved over and got off the sofa and walked over to a cupboard in the bedroom. Syed had just given him a really good time and now it was his turn. He chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" asked Syed from the sofa.

Christian just looked over quickly and got something out of the drawer. He walked over to the bed and stretched out his hand to Syed

"Come here" and Syed got up and walked over. Christian's eyes travelled down his naked body as he did so and Syed could see the desire in his eyes again.

Do you trust me Syed?" he asked looking directly at Syed "I want to do something different with you that you will like but you need to trust me."

Syed nodded as he reached the bed "you know I do" but he looked slightly uneasy.

Christian opened up his hand and there was a scarf inside clutched tightly. He unravelled it "I want to blindfold you and do other things but they have to be a surprise. I won't do anything that you don't want me to do I promise" he said in his deep voice.

Syed nodded "okay" and Christian pulled him down so he was sitting on the bed and tied the scarf around his eyes.

"Promise me you can't see Sy" and he said he couldn't. "Right I want you to just lie down here and I will provide the entertainment" he laughed.

Syed felt a mixture of emotions, he was slightly edgy as he didn't know what Christian had in store for him but also he felt incredibly excited by what may lie ahead. He lay down on his back on the bed as instructed.

Christian started kissing him and then moved round to his neck and the sensitive areas behind his ears and for Syed everything was heightened as all he could hear was Christian's breathing and kissing and he couldn't see. Christian moved down and caressed him all around his chest and he was tingling all over with anticipation. Christian disappeared for a few minutes and Syed thought he heard the fridge door. He sensed that Christian was back on the bed and he felt his lips meet his and he opened up happily. Something cold passed through Christian's mouth into Syed's and he realised it was an ice-cube. They kissed around it and the coldness of it mixed with the heat of their tongues gave an amazing feeling. Christian stopped kissing him and the ice-cube went with him and then he was rubbing the ice-cube over his chest and following the ice-cube with his tongue. Syed started moaning the feeling was fantastic and he felt like he was going to explode soon if Christian didn't move down. Christian's hands eventually undid his belt and jeans but he left his boxers on. He reached for something on the side and then he was back kissing Syed. This time he had a strawberry in his mouth and he passed it to Syed and they shared it together biting and sucking and chewing and then Christian pulled back. He grabbed something else from the side and he moved down and slipped Syed's boxers down and then he was kissing slowly all around the area and teasing Syed until he was begging him to touch him for real. Syed felt Christian's hand grab hold of his cock and slowly teasingly rubbing around the tip and then his other hand opened something and Syed felt something being rubbed onto his cock which felt slightly sticky

"what is that stuff" he gasped out.

Christian didn't answer and carried on rubbing it all over and then he started to lick it off slowly but surely and when he took the whole thing in his mouth and started sucking, Syed thought he had died and gone to heaven as the sensation was amazing. He could feel the stickiness in Christian's mouth and the warmth of his mouth was making it feel warmer. Christian's other hand grabbed something else and Syed felt a coldness against his skin between his cheeks and he shuddered as he realised Christian had another ice-cube. Christian pressed it against the area and rubbed it around and then he dipped the ice-cube in the lube and started to press it in slightly. His mouth was still devouring his cock and what with that and the extra sensation of the ice-cube behind him Syed could hardly contain himself. Christian stopped what he was doing and slid up slowly to kiss Syed's lips again. Syed tasted chocolate and he paused

"what was that stuff chocolate sauce?" and Christian laughed.

"Felt good didn't it?" he asked and Syed could only nod in reply as Christian's hand had slid down and had started to play with him again. Syed didn't think he could take any more teasing and he gasped "please Christian I want you inside me now"

He heard Christian moving and then pulling out a rubber and slipping it on and then he was back breathing heavily into his neck and then they kissed and kissed. Christian's hand slid down slowly and teasingly ran down his hips and along the front of his waist in a circular motion but not touching him where he really really needed him to. Syed started trying to move himself so Christian would touch him but Christian moved his legs onto his so he couldn't move around so much. His hand kept up the circular motion coming so close to him that he felt his hand brush the tip of him.

"Please Christian don't tease me anymore" he begged and Christian's hand finally slid down back onto his cock. This time he took all of it in his hand and worked it up and down. He reached around with his other hand and dipped it in the lube and then inserted a finger into Syed. He carried on with this for a few minutes and he could feel Syed's urgency and he slid another finger in. Syed's hands were pulling at his back scratching him slightly and he was frantically writhing under him and Christian knew he was close. Christian turned him over on to his side and entered Syed slowly to start with going right in as far as he could and then pulling as far out as he could without pulling out. He wanted this to be really special for Syed and was determined to hold on for as long as possible. Syed groaned "faster Christian faster" but Christian carried on at a slower pace, he wasn't ready for it to end yet. Christian was teasing him so much by doing it so slowly and coming almost out of him after every thrust. He wanted it harder and faster but the feel of his cock moving right in and out of him slowly was like some sort of torture but wonderful at the same time. He carried on gently pulling right in and out until Syed thought he would go crazy.

Syed screamed out "harder please I'm begging you" and suddenly Christian changed pace and he thrusted hard and fast. Syed was close he could tell and he pushed himself into Syed as far as he could.

"Faster give it to me hard" and Christian was happy to oblige and could feel himself reaching that point where he would climax. He reached round the front and took hold of Syed's cock and was finishing him off and pumped harder and harder until he knew he couldn't hold on any more. At that moment he could feel that Syed was coming too and the two men came together in an explosion of shouted names and shared pleasures.


End file.
